La guitare et le snakoos
by Shade-Lady
Summary: J'aime bien mon titre... je le trouve assez marrant. Surtout très évoquateur, quand on pense au snakoos, qui, lancé sur la guitare, peut la désaccrodé ou lui faire faire un fausse note ! Une fausse note... un peu comme un cri, ou, une larme...


xXx-L**A** G**U**I**T**A**R**E **E**T **L**E **S**N**A**K**O**O**S**-oOo

* * *

><p>Gavin avait finit par se retrouver au calme dans son bureau.<p>

Après la crise qu'avait engendrée le meurtre lors de son dernier concert et l'arrestation du petit pianiste semi-aveugle, il avait dû bucher comme un dingue pour étouffer l'affaire et garder secret ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Car forcément, dans la foule du concert, il y avait eu quelques paparazzis dont le seul but était d'étaler ses erreurs dans le journal.

Là, ils en avaient eu pour leur argent. Sa guitare partie en fumée, l'assassinat de l'impresario de son invité, l'inculpation du jeune pianiste…

Véritable sangsues à star, avide du moindre faux pas, les journalistes s'en étaient donné à cœur joie pour divulguer info et intox.

Le fait que le meurtrier est utilisé les paroles de l'une de ses chansons pour commettre son larcin avait aussi fait les gros titres. Depuis, la sonnerie du téléphone résonnait toutes les cinq minutes chez Gavin pour s'enquérir de la véracité de ces informations.

Il y avait aussi eu des petits plaisantins qui le joignaient pour le mettre au défi de chanter dans le combiné afin de les tuer ou encor de lui proposer d'écrire des requiem. Gavin avait même eu le droit à un soi-disant écrivain que l'appelait pour lui demandait s'il pouvait reprendre cette affaire pour son roman.

Le procureur lui avait raccroché au nez.

Personne ne voyait donc ce qu'il y avait de grave, là-dedans ? Personne ne se rendait-il compte qu'il y avait eu meurtre ?

Le pire était en train de se passer actuellement, car le tribunal avait dirigé cette affaire contre lui. Tout du moins, pas directement contre sa personne, mais contre son guitariste.

En plus de faire la deuxième guitare des Gavinners, l'accusé était aussi inspecteur. Et pour finir, il avait très mauvais caractère.

Il fallait dire que quand Gavin avait annoncé à Daryan qu'il serait relayé de ses fonctions jusqu'à ce que les choses ce tasse, celui-ci était partit dans des vociférations qui avaient durée au moins dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne claque la porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas compris que Gavin faisait ça dans son intérêt. Il n'avait pas non-plus compris que les choses deviendrait beaucoup plus compliqué pour le groupe avec cette histoire.

Gavin s'affala sur le siège derrière son bureau, reposant sa tête sur son poing. Il se devait d'encaisser la montagne de malheurs qui lui tombait dessus sans courber l'échine.

Il avait toujours sut se tirer des pires situations et en était ressortit plus aguerrit à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas un meurtre aux conséquences désastreuses qui allait le faire flancher.

Alors pourquoi ses yeux le piquait-il ?

Le cumulus, peut-être…

La porte de son cabinet s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser entrer une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche.

Il eu à peine le temps de refouler sa détresse pour empêcher l'inspecteur Sky de la voir ainsi qu'une chose non-identifié lui cogna le front.

Elle atterrit sur son bureau, suivit des cris de l'inspecteur.

Ne prenant rigueur des grondements qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude d'entendre, Gavin regarda ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus en portant la main à son front. Un snakoos ?

-… mise et toute l'équipe n'est pas encore arrivée ! Il en va donc de votre responsabilité de venir nous aidé pour les recherches ! Continua Ema en secouant son paquet sans même se rendre compte qu'elle semait ses précieuses friandises partout.

Gavin prit enfin la peine de la regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Ema fit la moue en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je viens de vous l'expliquer ! C'est votre musique de dégénéré qui vous as rendu sourd, ou quoi ? Lamiroir s'est volatilisé !

Gavin fronça ses sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-M'obligez pas à le répéter. On est en train de la chercher. Il est peu probable qu'elle est put sortir du colisée du soleil, les enfants l'on vu il y a trois quart d'heure dans les couloirs.

« Les enfants » était le terme substantif qui désignait le jeune avocat et sa collègue au haut-de-forme lorsque les intéressés n'étaient pas là pour l'entendre.

Gavin fronça ses sourcils, soucieux et en même temps totalement fasciné par la situation. Une nouvelle catastrophe venait de lui tomber dessus. Mais quand est-ce que cela allait s'arrêter ?

S'il ne s'était pas précipité vers le colisée, c'était que l'ironie sépulcral de la situation l'avait cloué dans son fauteuil. Au point où il en était, il attendait même que quelqu'un d'autre débarque pour lui annoncer une nouvelle tragédie.

Ou que quelque chose lui tombe dessus.

Le lustre, par exemple.

Il s'était déjà reçut le Snakoos de l'inspectrice dans la figure, mais ça, ça c'était bien trop petit pour faire un poids dans la balance de ses calamités.

Ema Sky n'avait apparemment pas idée des troubles qui occupait l'esprit de cet homme qui l'exaspérait car elle croisa les bras en le regardant sévèrement.

-Et bien alors ? Vous allez restez assied là longtemps ? Je vous signale que votre invitée s'est fait la mal. Ou pire : s'est fait enlevé !

Gavin encaissa la nouvelle pierre qu'Ema lui balençait sur son fardeau en serrant la mâchoire.

-Je vous rappel également que c'est de votre faute si Lamiroir n'a plus personne à ses cotés pour la protéger et la soutenir.

Le procureur baissa un peu plus la tête, serrant les poings à défaut de ne plus pouvoir crisser des dents.

-De plus, continua l'implacable Ema, celui qui fait du bruit avec vous vient de se faire inculper et ce dirigeait justement vers le colisée ! Il ne devrait pas trainé comme ça en liberté !

Qu'elle compare Daryan à un chien galeux lui valut une monté d'adrénaline. Il se connaissait depuis longtemps et savait que ses montés là, il ne pouvait les lâcher que de deux façons.

Soit en poussant une gueulante monumentale, soit en pleurant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui paressait adéquate à la situation présente, il se retient donc en fermant les yeux pour ne laisser passer aucune larme mutine.

-Et puis c'est pas que je veux dire, mais le petit Kashkash était aussi sous votre protection, enfonça définitivement l'inspectrice. Il serait donc peut-être temps de vous remuez les fesses. A force de côtoyer du gratiné, vous avez peut-être oublié de prendre les choses en main par vous-même et c'est bien dommage. Comptez pas sur moi pour vous sauver la mise !

Et dans une envolé de blouse, Ema tourna les talons pour sortir de l'appartement.

Une fois la porte fermé, Gavin se décida et ouvris les yeux. Il eu l'impression d'être un poisson rouge dans un bocal.

Tout état floue.

Papillonnant des paupières, il ne retint plus ses larmes qui coulèrent en abondance sur ses joues. C'était trop pour lui.

Cette femme avait finit de l'achever en lui montrant tous les aspects noirs de sa situation qu'il n'avait pas encor noté.

Reniflant en s'interdisant de sangloter, il laissait juste ses larmes dévaler ses joues pour s'écraser sur son bureau.

En faite, le mal ne venait pas de ce spectacle. Ses malheurs avaient commencé bien avant.

Il pensait même que le jour, l'heure où la première pierre fut mise sur sa conscience, c'était le moment où son frère fut jeté en prison.

S'était enchainé la perte de son procès par celui qui avait déchu son frère. Un simple gosse qui l'avait battu. Lui.

Ces larmes doublèrent d'intensité.

Puis ensuite vint le spectacle et tout ce qu'il engendrait. Mais qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter le discrédit de la chance ? Pourquoi tout s'acharnait contre lui ? Il n'avait rien fait qui mérite une telle punition. Tout du moins, il ne pensait pas.

Reniflant un bon coup, il faillit rater le bruit de sa porte qu'on ouvrait sans ménagement.

Ema réapparut, apparemment calmé.

-J'ai oublié de vous dire que l'on a des…

Elle s'interrompu en voyant les yeux rouges et les larmes luisante du procureur. Statufié par une situation à laquelle elle ne s'était pas préparée, Ema regarda Gavin détourné rageusement la tête avec des yeux ronds.

-Je…heu…, tenta-t-elle. Je suis désolé.

Gavin eu un rire bref avant de s'essuyer les yeux d'un tour de manche. Il regarda l'inspectrice en finissant de se sécher la figure.

-Pourquoi ?

Celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas remis de la surprise. En fait, elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était ainsi excusée. Cela avait été automatique.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas été très douce avec vous juste avant. Mais, je ne croyais pas que… enfin je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si sensible.

Ema s'était rapprocher jusqu'à atteindre le bureau de procureur. Posant discrètement une fesse dessus, elle regardait l'homme en face d'elle avec pitié. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui inspirait ce sentiment.

Gavin fit la moue.

-Je ne suis pas sensible - snif - mais c'est vrai que l'accumulation à fait que… enfin bref.

-Vraiment ? S'inquiéta Ema en cherchant dans ses poches. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que mes paroles avait autant d'impact sur vous.

Elle sortit un mouchoir qu'elle tendit au procureur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rasséréna Gavin en acceptant son carré blanc. Et puis, vos paroles n'ont pas particulièrement d'impact sur moi.

Ema le regarda se moucher sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le trouver agaçant dans sa dernière phrase. Même prise de pitié, il arrivait à lui rappeler que ce n'était qu'un type aux grandes allures.

Monsieur est insensible ! Môsieur ne craint pas l'impact des mots encore moins d'une femme comme elle ! Mais môsieur pleure tout seul dès qu'il en a l'occasion ! Pff.

Tant de grandiloquence pour rien. Ema savait que s'il cessait de faire son kéké de temps en temps, elle pourrait l'apprécier et avoir une bonne entente avec lui. Mais non. Il fallait toujours qu'il se la ramène. L'inspectrice mit ses deux poings sur ses hanches.

-Pas d'impact ? C'est pour ça que vous pleurez depuis que je suis partie ?

Tout à son image, Gavin faillit lui rétorquer : « Je ne pleurais pas ! », Mais ayant été pris sur le fait, cela le rendrait encore plus puérile qu'il ne l'était déjà avec ses yeux rouges.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, éluda-t-il en pliant méthodiquement le mouchoir avant de le poser sur le bureau.

-Bien sûr que si, insista Ema. Une envie de pleurer ne vous a pas soudain pris quand je suis partie ! Ou alors c'est que vous avez un sérieux problème d'affection.

Pensant à son frère, Gavin eu un pauvre sourire.

-En partie, oui…

Ema sourcilla, n'ayant pas fait le lien familial.

-Vous avez un problème de ce genre ? Heu… une petite-amie qui à rompu ?

Gavin la regarda, surpris.

-Une petite-amie ? Ah ! Je suis bien trop occupé pour en avoir une.

Ema s'étonna de cet aveu. Elle s'imaginait ce minet pailleté tout le temps entouré de jolie fille qui roucoulaient à ses cotés. Peut-être faisait-il ça de temps en temps, mais sans en avoir une fixe. Elle décida de s'enquérir auprès de l'intéressé.

-Vous préférez faire le libertin et en avoir une douzaine autour de vous chaque soir ?

Gavin écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait si sincèrement étonné qu'Ema le prit un court instant pour un homme bien.

-Mais enfin ! Qu'elle image avez-vous de moi ? S'offusqua le procureur. D'un mec qui considère les femmes comme des objets et qui prend les gens de haut parce qu'il a un statut social un peu plus développé ?

-Ouais, lâcha Ema.

Gavin la regarda gravement pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous faite erreur, mademoiselle l'inspectrice. J'aime les femmes, et j'aime également entretenir une forme de respect entre chaque individu.

-Vraiment ? roula l'inspectrice en question, apparemment pas très convaincu.

-Bien entendu. Toutes les femmes méritent le respect.

-Moi y compris ? Sourit-elle.

Gavin arqua ses sourcils.

-Vous êtes bien une femme, non ?

-Je suis une inspectrice, pontifia-t-elle avec un doigt levé. Et en tant qu'inspectrice, moi, je vous trouve tout à fait horripilant et désobligeant. On ne peut être procureur et rock star en même temps, ce sont deux travaux qui demande une dévotion complète de soit. L'un et l'autre ne peuvent pas collé ensemble. Il faut s'investir dans un travail et un seul travail si l'on veut le réussir convenablement. Deux, c'est trop. Surtout que vous savez ce qu'on dit ! Les hommes ne peuvent pas faire deux choses à la fois !

La star sourit.

-Je trouve votre avis intéressant bien que non approprié à ma situation. Mais qu'elle est votre avis en tant que femme ?

-Le même. Je vous trouve horripilant et désobligeant. Peut-être même aussi trop tapageur et prompt à vous faire remarquer en toute circonstance.

-C'est le propre d'une rock star, dit Gavin avec désinvolture.

-Justement. Rock star, ok, mais pas d'un procureur.

-Vous trouvez que j'assume mal ma fonction quand je suis au tribunal ? S'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil la défiant de lui répondre à l'affirmative.

-Je trouve que vous vous y donneriez bien plus à fond si vous ne jouiez pas à la rock star de l'autre coté, avoua Ema.

-Que voulez vous, c'est comme ça. Mais bon, en s'en fiche de moi. A quoi bon parlé de ça. Si j'allais plutôt vous aidez à cherché la mystérieuse chanteuse envolé ?

Suite à ses paroles, Gavin se leva de son siège pour marcher vers la porte.

-C'est dommage, chuchota l'inspectrice.

Un chuchotement imperceptible qu'entendis pourtant Gavin. Il s'arrêta, puis se retourna lentement vers Ema Sky. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé. Elle lui montrait son dos, regardant le siège maintenant vide du bureau.

-C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas choisis un coté de vous-même. Vous auriez sans doute été plus plaisant, continua-t-elle.

-Plus plaisant ?

-Plus aimable, moins glamouré, plus simple, moins superficiel. Tout ça, quoi.

-Je vois, dit Gavin en s'avançant vers elle. Vous aimeriez me changé.

Ema se retourna enfin, décollant ses fesses de sur le bureau pour se tourner vers le procureur. Elle sursauta en le voyant si proche. Il la collait presque contre le meuble de bois.

-Pourquoi ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Ema ne flancha pas, soutenant le regard que lui imposait Gavin.

-Il n'y a pas que du mauvais en vous. En changeant quelques trucs vous pourriez faire quelqu'un de très gentil.

-Vous aimez les hommes gentils ?

-Ceux qui ne se la ramènent pas trop souvent, précisa Ema dans un grand sourire.

-Même si je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, si jamais je ne me la ramenais plus, qu'est-ce je serais pour vous ?

Ema fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas le chemin que lui faisait emprunter la star.

-Un bon collègue, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

-C'est tout ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je dise ?

-Je ne sais pas moi…

Il lui caressa la joue du revers du doigt. Ema repoussa sa main en plantant des yeux farouches dans ceux bleu liquide du procureur.

-Quand vous aurez réglez tous les problèmes que je vous ai trouvés, on en reparlera.

Se dégageant du bureau en contournant Gavin, elle se dirigea vers la porte en se promettant de ne plus s'apitoyer si jamais elle revoyait ce minet en pleure.

Sauf qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de faire un mètre que la main de Gavin attrapa la sienne pour l'attirer violemment à lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Gavin la plaqua contre le mur en gardant ses yeux rivé dans les siens.

Ema ne se débattait pas, elle s'accrochait au mur comme à une protection inexistante. Tremblant légèrement, on pouvait lire la peur dans son regard.

-Arrête de jouer à la grande effarouché, lui dit sérieusement Gavin à quelques centimètres de son visage en passant au tutoiement. Tu ne m'aime peut-être pas tel que je suis mais tu ne peux t'empêcher d'admirer mon reflet. J'ai subit tellement de malheur que me prendre une gifle ne m'effraie plus le moins du monde, alors tu peux te dire que c'est grâce aux poids de tous mes problèmes que j'arrive à faire ça.

Sans d'autre cérémonie, Gavin ferma les yeux et s'abaissa sur Ema pour capturer ses lèvres. Un baiser simple comme l'accomplissement d'un interdit. Comme si Gavin venait de briser la vitre qui séparait les deux personnages d'une impulsion.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que lui ressentait.

Et il était satisfait.

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il se serrait maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps pour avoir manqué une occasion pareil. L'occasion de découvrir « ce que ça faisait ». Pas d'embrasser, non, mais d'embrasser Ema Sky.

Quand il relâcha l'inspectrice, il ne se reçut pas de gifle. Comme il la pensait sous le choque, il attendit afin d'avoir sa punition. Mais rien n'arriva.

Ema avait les yeux fixé sur lui, comme statufié. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose, puis elle la referma. A la place, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser à son tour le procureur.

Celui-ci se laissa faire avec un grand sourire, puis une fois qu'elle eu décollée ses lèvres des siennes, l'inspectrice lui mit une magnifique baffe qui résonna dans le bureau.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir collé au mur. Je retourne au colisée voire où ils en sont dans les recherches, fais ce que tu veux de ton coté, je m'en fiche.

Puis sans un mot de plus, Ema se dépêcha de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le procureur restait à fixé bêtement le mur, trop abasourdit pour réagir.

Il nota incidieusement que qu'Ema avait elle aussi utilisé la deuxième personne du singulier dans ses derniers mots.

Puis lentement, il amena sa main à sa joue rouge.

Il avait finalement eu sa claque.

Mais le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert avant valait bien cette compensation. Il croyait même qu'un petit peu du poids qui pesait sur son cœur était partie. En tout cas, il se sentait allégé. C'était plaisant. Mais moins que l'idée de l'inspectrice qui devait être toute rouge en ce moment.

Gavin se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Tout à ses pensées, son regard se posa alors sur le snakoos qui était resté sur son bureau. Le procureur sourit, prit la friandise puis se la mit dans la bouche en mastiquant avec appliquation.

Si jamais elle voulait retenter l'expérience, elle savait où le trouver.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIN<span>**


End file.
